


The customer is always right (maybe fate is too)

by Techno_Salamander



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Meet-Cute, Season/Series 02, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Salamander/pseuds/Techno_Salamander
Summary: Kyler was a teenager in high school and most teens his age did things such as getting a job, dating, and try and survive the hellhole that is high school. What most teens didn't do was have a hardcore sexuality crisis because of a stranger they met at their job.Which made Kyler not like most teens, because the latter was happening to him. Big time.or the coffee shop au fic that nobody asked for by an author with extreme rarepair brain
Relationships: Xander Stone/Kyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The customer is always right (maybe fate is too)

It wasn’t that Kyler _hated_ his summer job at Larusso coffee and tea. Quite the opposite in fact, and it wasn’t just to satisfy his parents. He hated...a good _majority_ of the people he had to endure. Karens, teen girls with orders that had more components than the freshman high school English class syllabus, you get the idea. 

You get used to those types of people one you’ve worked at a coffee shop for a while, so to Kyler, a casual Wednesday in July wouldn’t feel like an exception. A regular 9 to 5, your average 8 hour shift...almost regular that is.

It was nearing the end of his shift, 4:23 pm and the regulars already came for what they wanted, when someone.. _new_ came in. Well, not that new people didn’t come _already_ , but this guy was what you’d say ‘fancy car you got as your first car when you got your license at sixteen’ new. 

He looked about his age, bed-head brunette hair with matching oddly appealing brown eyes. Great build from what he could tell under that jean jacket and denim pants—wait no that sounded perverted, even in his head. Don’t do that Kyler, no one likes a thought pervert. Well, nobody liked a _regular_ pervert but—

“Anyone in there?” a hand waved in his face, a simple question without a hint of entitlement or rude nature behind his words. The guy was at the counter, a fond smile matching those stupidly warm brown eyes and Kyler was...still staring at him. Fuck.

“Hi—sorry, welcome to Larusso coffee and tea, how may I help you?” He prompted, mentally wishing this last customer wasn’t going to be a hassle.

The new guy let out a small breathy laugh and answered “I’ll just take a tall matcha green tea latte with a blueberry muffin.”

This guy wanted the may morning combo, which was a customer's choice of tea and a muffin, at 4:25 pm..on a _July Wednesday?_ What kind of drugs was this dude _on_...is what Kyler would’ve thought when it came to one of the regulars. This new guy on the other hand? Surprising even himself, he went straight to working on the order. 

“And can I get a name for the guy ballsy enough to order the May morning special on a July afternoon?" Kyler teased, getting a cup and a pen to write who the order was for while hoping this guy wouldn't blow a gasket at the question. His boss _really_ would've chewed his ass out for that

Instead, the guy chuckled and simply replied "Xander.", that _ungodly_ attractive smile found spread across his face. Once Kyler got the name down, he gave Xander his signature small barista smile and went to _actually start_ working on the order.

 _Matcha green tea latte_ , an order one that Kyler knew by heart so he allowed his mind to drift. While he kept his hands occupied, He couldn't help but think about Xander watching him work with those hypnotic brown eyes and feel himself sweat or get goosebumps on the back of his neck from the thought. Kyler _never_ got nervous when working on an order, his cockiness staying a part of him ever since his first day. So the way thinking about Xander watching him made him feel this way was _truly_ an accomplishment in a "speedrun gaining an awkward teen crush on a stranger" type of way. 

Except no it wasn't because this _wasn't a **crush**_. It couldn't be a crush- Kyler was the _crushee_ , a guy like him was always the crushee, never the _crusher._ Not only that, _but crushing on a stranger he met while **at work**_?? Call him rude, but having a drunken sloppy make out session with Yasmine at a party in someones closet felt more easier and more comfortable to process than feeling... _this_ way towards someone he _just_ met. 

It took a second, but Kyler snapped back into reality once he realized the latte was done. He set the completed latte on the counter before grabbing the tongs to get a blueberry muffin from the display case. 

"Alright Xander, that'll be $5.35." Kyler said, lucky his charming barista facade and the light pendants above hid how flustered he felt about the way Xander's name easily slipped off his tongue.

Xander took a moment fishing in his front pocket before pulling out a five and one dollar bill and placing it on the counter. "Keep the change Kyler." He said, taking the latte and muffin and proceeding to make his way out the door.

A part in Kyler's heart stung. Jesus, this felt like the coffee shop version of a one night stand. The rational part of him knew Xander would be nothing more than a one time customer. Hell, he wasn't the first and _certainly_ was far from the last customer to do this, so there shouldn't be any rational reason to be _upset_ that his guy should be an exception to the rule.

Whatever, it didn't matter anyway, they weren't going to get anywhere further with anything after today. With that in mind, Kyler just opted to clean up shop before his shift ended. It was 4:45 pm anyway, might as well spend the next fifteen minutes wisely. 

Xander pressed his back against the door and pushed back to open it, careful not to spill or drop his order. He was a step away from leaving when he paused and looked back at Kyler.

The barista was in the middle of doing a final wipedown of the countertop when their eyes met again, his eyebrows moving slightly upwards in surprise. It took a moment before Xander stepped out of his own thoughts and actually said something.

"I hope I see you again." he confessed, a soft smile with a wistful gleam in his eyes. It stayed like that, a calm silence teetering into "moment in a romance movie where both main characters are doing nothing but giggling softly and changing between looking at and away from each other" silence before Xander finally made a move and left.

Okay... _maybe_ when it came to a guy like Xander, Kyler didn't mind being a crusher. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to here, I'm glad you took the time to read my first cobra kai fic and the first fic for Xander/Kyler. This will most likely have more chapters but I don't know how many yet nor do I have a clear idea of how the story is going to turn out yet. Hope you lovely reader(s) enjoyed, comments and kudos are highly appreciated. (chapter title is from mxmtoon's "cliche")


End file.
